Sirius Black aime le chocolat, Remus aussi !
by Misakutsuki
Summary: Sirius fou de chocolat décide d'offir à Remus, son compagnon un cadeau plutôt spécial...


_**ONE SHOT DE PÂQUES**_

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JK Rowling ! L'histoire à Moi et Julie ! (enfin surtout à Misa, moi je me suis retrouvée embarquée là dedans à minuit alors je ne réponds de rien XD)

Note des auteures :

Julie : Parce que nous, on aime le chocolat. Et Sirius. Et Rémus. Alors bon, on a un peu profité...

Misa : Un petit cadeau de pâques ! Enjoy !

Précisions : Cette fic est une collaboration, la rencontre de deux esprit malades pour votre joie la plus absolue (qui a lançé une tomate ?). Comme dans toute collaboration qui se respecte, on s'est partagé le travail équitablement. Donc, moi-même (julie) suis responsable du débrouissaillage orthographique (et mine de rien quand on écrit à minuit c'est pas du luxe, surtout qu'une certaine personne a encore foutu des points de suspension partout, n'est-ce pas chérie), du titre, de la chasse aux oeufs et de la euuuh... poulite, on va dire.

Misa a trouvé l'idée, le résumé, tout le début de la fic et... le lemoooooon. On l'applaudit, donc.

Résumé : Sirius fou de chocolat décide d'offir à Remus, son compagnon un cadeau plutôt spécial...

* * *

**Sirius Black aime le chocolat ! Remus aussi ...**

* * *

« Dis mon sucre d'orge au coeur de chocolat, tu sais quoi ? »

« Non Sirius, je ne sais pas ... Mais tu vas me le dire ? »

« C'EST DANS TROIS JOUUURRRS ! »

Remus soupira alors que Sirius ajoutait en marmonnant « encore trois jours... »

Le rebelle de la famille Black était intenable en ce moment ... Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que Pâques approchait, et chaque année à Pâques Sirius avait le droit à d'innombrables oeufs, poules, nounours en chocolats. Et comment dire, il est complètement, littéralement et totalement fou du chocolat. C'est son pêché mignon.

Ses compagnons de dortoir n'en pouvaient plus de l'entendre geindre et baver rien qu'en pensant à ce fameux jour où il aurait droit de goûter à ces succulents mets en chocolat. Sirius avait d'ailleurs pour habitude de se faire preparer un repas spécial composé uniquement de chocolat pour Pâques. Il avait en quelque sorte passé un pacte aves les elfes de maison pour faire de ce jour le meilleur de l'année. Enfin pour lui ...

Mais le chocolat n'est pas la seule faiblesse de Sirius ! Remus est également son plat favori, sa gourmandise préférée, son roudoudou en sucre, son bisounours en guimauve... Enfin bref quelque chose dont il raffole, surtout dans un lit.

Quoi de mieux donc que d'allier Remus et chocolat ? Sirius tenait l'idée du siècle ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

* * *

Remus déstestait Pâques ... Pourquoi ? Oh, et bien c'est simple, car Sirius était intenable, absolument invivable et horriblement chiant ! Il sautait partout, ne faisait que se goinfrer et finissait toujours malade.

Et c'était bien sûr à lui, son petit ami, de s'en occuper. Enfin, même avant d'être son petit ami c'était son rôle à lui, le gentil, le serviable et attentionné Remus Lupin. Le loup soupira. Plus que quelques jours et ce serait l'enfer.

Pourquoi s'était-il entiché d'un fou de chocolat ?

* * *

_Jour J _

Remus dormait bien, au chaud sous ses couvertures, bien emmitoufflé, enfin jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui saute dessus en chantant à tue tête :

« C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! »

Remus grogna et mis son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant ainsi faire taire la voix de Sirius.

« Remuuuuussss ! »

Nouveau grognement.

« Laisse moi dormir... »

Remus aurait préféré un reveil plus doux, surtout en vue de cette _fabuleuse_ journée...

Ayant abandonné l'idée de se rendormir avec un Sirius sur lui, il sortit en douce ses bras de sous la couette pour attrapper la taille de ce dernier, et en un coup de hanches bien placé le plaquer contre le lit, sous lui.

« Sirius ... Tu ne devrais pas venir me déranger dans cette tenue... surtout le matin. »

Et oui ... Sirius était tellement content que ce soit Pâques qu'il ne s'était pas encombré d'un habillage en bonne et dûe forme pour sauter sur son loup d'amour. Ou peut être que c'était fait exprès pour emoustiller son compagnon, chose plutôt bien réussie.

« Hum, va-y, punis moi Rem' ! »

Remus soupira, il était irrécupérable, il s'était encore une fois fait piéger. Il décida tout de même de jouer les petits sadiques. Il passa une main entre leurs corps pour frôler l'aine de Sirius déjà bien réveillée, puis la remonta le long de son torse pour finir dans sa nuque. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amour pour les effleurer en une douce caresse, tout en frottant légèrement son bassin contre celui du brun. Et puis soudainement il se releva et fit un sourire sadique à Sirius avant de filer dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte. Chose essentiel face à un Sirius Black chauffé par ses bons soins.

Sirius grogna pour la forme, mais sa frustration fut vite oubliée lorsqu'il se rappella que Pâques était enfin arrivée ! Il se redressa rapidement avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et décida qu'après Remus il jèterait son dévolu sur James... Ce fut ainsi qu'il sauta sur le lit de son ami tout en recommençant à chantonner « C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! ». Bientôt viendrait le tour de Peter.

* * *

Sirius avait commencé la journée en fanfare niveau chocolat. Au petit-déjeuner, il avait bu deux bols de chocolat accompagné de deux oeufs géant de de chez Honeydukes, et il avait finit par une petite centaine de dragées au chocolat de chez Bertie Crochue, qu'il avait fait préalablement trier par les elfes de maison. Le parfait petit-déjeuner du point de vue de notre jeune homme.

Ses amis l'avait regardé manger tout cela d'un air blasé tandis que les petits nouveaux semblaient emerveillés, impressionés, voir même pour certains dégoûtés de le voir ingurgiter autant de chocolat pour un petit-déjeuner.

En ce jour de Pâques, les cours avaient bien évidemment été annulés. Comme chaque année, Dumbledore avait prevu une grande chasse aux oeufs dans tout Poudlard, mais celle-ci ne commencerait qu'en debut d'après-midi, ils avaient donc toute la matinée de libre pour faire ce qu'il voulaient comme faire la grâce matinée (rêve de Remus), jouer au Quidditch (pour James, qui aurait aussi aimé dormir) ou simplement se ballader en amoureux (ce que Peter était prestemment en train de faire avec sa petite amie) ou BIEN se remplir l'estomac de chocolat (activité quasi quotidienne de Sirius).

La matinée passa donc à une allure folle pour certains, ou très lentement pour d'autres, comme notre beau brun qui ne faisait que penser à son repas de midi.

Le repas de midi avait été encore plus impressionnant. Composé d'asperges de chocolat accompagnées de tomates en chocolat en entrée, puis d'une poulet de chocolat caramélisé accompagné de sa purée de chocolat, et pour finir en beauté Sirius avait eu le droit cette année à une énorme fontaine de chocolat accompagnée de divers fruits et bonbons, qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis. Mais le vrai dessert serait pout plus tard. Enfin s'il n'était pas malade d'ici là.

Une fois le repas finit, Dumbledore donna le signal de départ de la plus grande chasse à l'oeuf du monde entier: celle de Poudlard !

* * *

A peine le directeur eut il refermé la bouche que Sirius était debout et en train de courir à toute vitesse en direction du parc, dans lequel se déroulait les festivités. Il envisagea brièvement de se changer en Patmol pour pouvoir trouver les oeufs plus aisément, à l'odeur, mais tout le chocolat du monde ne rendrait pas une amende de cinq mille gallions pour ne pas s'être enregistré en tant qu'animagus plus douce.

Il se contenta donc de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fouiller frénétiquement du regard le moindre coin de verdure qui lui tombait sous le nez. Le temps que les premiers concurrents n'atteignent les portes, il avait déjà seize oeufs dans les poches et deux dans la bouche.

Il s'appropria d'autorité un large carré d'arbres à l'extrémité sud du lac et s'assura que personne ne soit tenté de lui piquer _ses_ oeufs en chocolat à grands renforts de grognements et de montrage de dents, à présent maculées d'une pâte maronnasse répugnante.

Plus personne ne s'était approché après que deux Poufsouffles de première année ne se soient mis à pleurer. Sirius Black tenait cette année encore sa réputation, et personne au dessus de la première année n'était idiot au point de s'approcher à moins de vingt-cinq mètres.

Une heure plus tard, une pile de poules, lapins, oeufs, et allez savoir pourquoi un véracrasse en chocolat haute d'une bonne soixantaine de centimètres fut rétrécie, protégée de la chaleur et entassée sans cérémonie dans une poche de pantalon; et Sirius Black se mit en quête d'un autre coin.

Aucun élève n'envisagea même de passer derrière lui pour voir s'il avait oublié quelque chose: en matière de chocolat, Sirius était infaillible.

Alors qu'il scrutait le parc à la recherche du coin parfait (malgré leurs protestations, il était de notoriété publique que les professeurs se lassaient vite de leur tâche en ce qui concernait la cachette des oeufs, et ils tendaient donc à en bazarder la majorité dans un même coin; le gagnant décrochait le gros lot et une monstrueuse crise de foie le lendemain) il l'aperçut. L'Oeuf.

Le chef d'oeuvre ultime de la création, fait du plus fin cacao du Brésil et du sirop de canne le plus raffiné, façonné avec amour par Maître Honeydukes lui-même, décoré d'un glaçage si fondant qu'il s'évanouissait à peine avait-il touché la langue en y laissant les plus délicats arômes qu'on puisse concevoir et fourré d'un pralin si riche qu'il avait la réputation de faire grossir rien qu'en le regardant... L'Oeuf.

Chaque année, l'Oeuf était plaçé dans le point jugé le plus inatteignable du château et les élèves le contemplaient en bavant et en envisageant le suicide. Dumbledore justifiait ce sacrilège en déclarant que s'il y avait une leçon qu'un adolescent devait apprendre, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce que l'on voulait dans la vie.

Mais personne n'était dupe, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il puisse le garder pour lui.

Qu'on se le dise, Sirius Black ne reculait jamais devant un défi. Ainsi, ignorant les fractures que lui avaient values ses tentatives des années précédentes (respectivement: dans l'antre d'Aragog, dans les douves du septième sous-sol qui contenaient allez savoir comment ce qui ressemblait très fort à un dragon d'eau, au sommet de l'ancienne tour d'astronomie en ruine et sur l'ilôt au centre du lac infesté de Lethifolds), il décréta que cette année, l'oeuf était pour lui. Et il ne partagerait pas.

Sauf peut-être avec Rémus. S'il était sage.

En parlant de lui, où il était passé celui-là ? Bof, il le retrouverait plus; et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était facile de le suivre quand il était en frénésie cacaotière (occurrence redoutée par toute la tour Gryffondor depuis ce malheureux incident de pralines fourrées en première année, Peter tremblait encore chaque fois qu'on en reparlait).

Il aurait cet oeuf, et le fait qu'il soit coincé entre les branches les plus hautes du Saule Cogneur n'était qu'un détail minime sur sa route. Evidemment, le figer devant tout le monde serait une erreur tactique de base. Il aurait l'Oeuf, mais tout le monde pourrait rentrer, et Rémus serait Pas Content. Et un Rémus Pas Content se résumait trop souvent en un Sirius très très solitaire et très très ami avec sa main droite, si vous me saisissez.

Donc il décida de s'y prendre autrement. Comment atteindre le sommet d'un arbre ? En grimpant, hé banane.

Sa conscience (qui avait la voix de Rémus) lui fit remarquer que, peut-être, ce n'était pas une excellent idée. Sirius envoya allègrement sa conscience voir ailleurs s'il y était et sauta sur la branche la plus basse. Celle-ci s'empressa de le secouer comme un vieux tapis, mais c'était sans compter sur la pugnacité de Sirius quand on parlait de chocolat.

Ce dernier s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, puis une fois à portée de la branche supérieure bondit vers le haut. Il parvint à s'accrocher de justesse avec un gros 'oumf' et passa ses deux jambes autour de la circonférence pour asseoir sa prise. Le Saule changea de tactique et fit parcourir de grands cercles très rapides à la branche en question, ce qui non seulement faisait se dire à Sirius qu'il aurait peut-être dû moins manger, mais qui provoquait également des gifles cinglantes de toutes les feuilles qui passaient par là.

Un oeil au beurre noir et de nombreuses égratignures plus tard, Sirius atteignit le sommet du Saule avec un hurlement de victoire. Il saisit délicatement l'oeuvre d'art et la serra quelques secondes contre son coeur, jusqu'à ce que le tronc tout entier se dirige vers le sol à une vitesse inquiétante. Sirius tint l'Oeuf tout contre lui pour le protéger comme il l'aurait fait d'un bébé et fit la seule chose raisonnable en la circonstance.

Il poussa un grand cri très aigu.

Puis se retrouva sur les fesses aux pieds de Rémus qui le regardait avec ce regard mi-agacé mi-moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret, sa baguette sortie et un sourcil levé.

« Quand tu disais être prêt à mourir pour du chocolat je croyais que c'était une blague. »

Sirius mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, mais il se releva bientôt en s'époussetant avec nonchalance.

« Je ne plaisante jamais avec du chocolat, tu le sais. Et puis ça valait le coup. » dit-il en jetant un regard enamouré à l'Oeuf massif qui reposait entre ses bras. Rémus jugea qu'il avait suffisamment chassé pour aujourd'hui et le tira par le bras à l'intérieur du château. Sirius n'opposa pas de résistance, trop occupé qu'il était à admirer son exploit.

Dumbledore pouvait se gratter cette année, mouahaha !

Le temps que Rémus parvienne à effacer tous les bleux, bosses et autres contusions qui outrageaient le corps d'Appollon de Sirius (selon les termes du concerné), le dîner était arrivé. Sirius était resté relativement calme pendant la durée de ses soins, notamment parce que le résultat de sa chasse se trouvait en une belle pile colorée sur son lit et qu'il était trop occupé à la dévorer, entre autre, des yeux.

Lorsque la sonnerie du souper retentit, Sirius hurla « CHOCOLAAAAAT ! » et se jeta à la vitesse de l'éclair dans les escaliers du dortoir sous le regard ahuri de Rémus, et de James qui était passé déposer ses oeufs.

Ils le retrouvèrent assis à la table de Gryffondor, déjà occupé à se servir de tout ce qui passait à portée qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du chocolat, ignorant royalement Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour son discours. C'était la même chose tous les ans après tout : bravo aux participants, ne mangez pas tout d'un coup, madame Pomfresh laissera l'infirmerie ouverte tout le nuit au cas où...

Il ne mentionna pas la cascade de Sirius sur le Saule Cogneur, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de provoquer des vocations, et également parce qu'il avait l'air de l'avoir somme toute assez mauvaise que l'Oeuf lui soit passé sous le nez.

Rémus insistait toujours pour un repas équilibré, entrée-plat-dessert (Sirius tendait à oublier l'entrée et à doubler le dessert à la place, le tout avec un grand sourire angélique). Exceptionnellement il décida de lui faire plaisir.

Il prit une généreuse portion de salade composée, qu'il s'empressa de recouvrit de sauce au chocolat praliné sous les yeux horrifiés mais amusés de ses voisins de table. Puis vint le tour du gigot d'agneau (recouvert de chocolat à la menthe, après tout on était en Angleterre) accompagné de ses haricots verts trempés dans du chocolat blanc fondu.

Puis vint le dessert. Tarte au chocolat surmontée d'une boule de glace au chocolat, d'un profiterole dégoulinant de sauce chaude, et fourrée à la mousse au chocolat noir.

A la fin du repas, Sirius avait un grand cercle marron tout autour de la bouche et une expression de sérénité absolue. Rémus, lui, avait asssisté à tout sans essayer de le dissuader (il savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance) mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester frappé d'émerveillement par la capacité qu'avait son foie à survivre à n'importe quoi.

Ils regagnèrent la salle commune main dans la main, Sirius exposant tout le long les mille attraits de l'Oeufs et comment, en fin gourmet qu'il était, il n'allait l'attaquer qu'une fois sa pile d'oeufs ordinaires (pour ne pas dire plébéiens) terminée.

Le soir arrivait enfin et Sirius était encore plus excité que durant l'après-midi entière. Et oui, c'est possible. Et cela juste parce que le moment d'offrir son magnifique cadeau à son canard au miel approchait. Il avait bien entendu tout preparé dans les moindres détails, enfin pour le debut après... ce serait selon les envies ! Il avait décidé d'emmener son pioupiou en sucre glace jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour lui offrir son cadeau et lui faire sauvagement l'amour jusqu'au lendemain sans autre alternative possible.

Alors qu'il recomptait pour la cinquantième fois le nombre d'oeufs et d'emballages (car il en avait mangé un certain nombre) qu'il avait recolté en une seule journée l'horloge de la salle commune sonna vingt et une heures, et donc le moment de kidnapper Remus ! Il se releva, abandonnant son activité bien peu interessant pour sauter sur son loup à la pistache et lui dire qu'il avait un cadeau spécial pour lui . Il le traina alors sans plus de ceremonie en dehors de la salle sous les regards amusés de James, Peter et Lily. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement pour faire demi tour. Il avait oublié de ranger ses oeufs ! Sacrilège ! Et si quelqu'un lui mangeait pendant qu'il faisait des folies avec Rémus ? Il retourna en courant dans la salle commune pour emporter ses oeufs avec lui et Rémus, histoire d'être sur qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Il amena alors enfin son chéri d'amour dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait prit la forme d'une grande chambre aux tons chaleureux. Il fit entrer Rémus puis verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Remus lui fit un sourire tendre. Sirius lui rendit mais d'une manière un peu plus coquine. Il attrappa alors un paquet qui se trouvait sur le lit et le tendit au loup.

« Petit cadeau de Pâques ! Ouvre-le, c'est à consommer immédiatement ! »

En entendant cela, Remus prit peur. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait bien pu inventer cette fois ? Il ouvrit cependant le paquet et fut surpris de ce qu'il y découvrit. Mais pourquoi Sirius lui offrait un boxer en lui disant qu'il était à consommer immédiatement ? Depuis quand voulait-il manger des sous-vêtements? Son animagus est un chien mais tout de même, qu'elle idée saugrenue ! A moins que... Mais oui bien sûr, celle couleur... Comme .. du... CHOCOLAT !

Remus ouvrit grand ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Sirius ne venait pas de lui offrir un boxer en chocolat, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme pour confirmer ses craintes il entendit son amant lui dire:

« Spécial Pâques... Boxer en chocolat ... Pour mon plaisir ! Et le tien ! Je vais me faire une joie de le faire fondre à coups de langue, mon chou à la fraise ! »

Remus déglutit difficilement. Cette idée, au lieu de lui faire peur, l'excitait. A croire qu'à force de cotôyer son petit ami il en venait à aimer ses idées saugrenues. Enfin celle-ci presageait une nuit de folie et de plaisir, et qui dirait non à cela ? Surtout si celle-ci était proposée par le sexy Sirius, fantasme d'une bonne partie de l'école et propriété exclusive de Rémus Lupin, loup garou très jaloux !

Sirius s'approcha doucement de Rémus pour caresser sa joue, puis son cou, tout en lui murmurant d'une voix sensuelle:

« Et si tu allais l'essayer ? »

Rémus aquiesça vivement et partit dans la petit salle de bain de la salle pour enfiler le sous-vêtement si spécial. Il se devêtit rapidement et enfila le boxer couleur chocolat. Il fut surpris de se sentir à l'aise dedans. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans un caleçon moletonné et doublé de velours. Et il ne semblait pas fondre. Sûrement un sort. Remus sourit et se décida à rejoindre Sirius, seulement recouvert du sous-vêtement.

Sirius l'attendait sagement assis sur le lit. Remus le vit se lécher les lèvres en le voyant arriver. Apparement le spectacle semblait lui plaire. Il lança alors d'une voix rauque:

«Il me va bien non ? »

Sirius déglutit et aquiesca vivement. Remus sourit et s'approcha de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et se pencha pour éffleurer ses lèvres tendrement. Il s'amusa à les frôler jusqu'à ce que Sirius le repousse doucement et fuit en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Surpris, Rémus resta bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sirius ressortir de la salle de bain. Il se retourna alors vivement et bloqua de nouveau.

Sirius ... venait de sortir de la salle de bain... habillé en... LAPIN !

Sa tenue était composée d'un boxer blanc muni d'une petite queue de lapin à l'arrière, d'oreilles blanches et roses et d'un petit noeud papillon. Rémus avala difficilement sa salive et manqua de baver sur le tapis. Waou... Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ca. Et pourtant Sirius était bel et bien devant lui plus sexy que jamais dans cette petite tenue de lapin prêt à deguster sa carotte.

(nda : Oh mon dieu XD je viens vraiment de penser et d'écrire ca; nda2: je l'ai toujours dit que t'étais de la mauvaise graine XD)

Il vit alors Sirius lui faire un grand sourire, que l'on pourrait qualifier de lubrique et coquin, tout en s'approchant de lui. Remus recula en même temps que Sirius approchait jusqu'à buter contre le lit et tomber dessus. Sirius ne tarda pas à se trouver à califourchon sur lui, prêt à lui faire connaître le septième ciel et bien plus.

Il se pencha alors vers son visage et effleura ses lèvres pendant un petit moment avant de l'embrasser de manière plus sauvage et affamée. Une langue ne tarda pas à venir taquiner ses lèvres qui automatiquent s'ouvrirent pour laisser la sienne partir à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon. Débuta alors un ballet passionné qui ne fit qu'attiser leur désir déjà bien présent. Sirius se détacha finalement des lèvres du loup pour descendre progressivement jusqu'à son cou, qu'il butina un moment alternant baisers, coups de langues et mordillements; il remonta ensuite jusqu'à l'oreille de Rémus qu'il entendit gémir de plaisir.

Il revint à ses lèvres qu'il tortura un moment avant de rendescendre sur ses clavicules, qu'il suçota un peu. Sa langue descendit encore pour rencontrer deux bouton de chair durcis par l'excitation qui n'attendait plus que les caresses et mordillement du brun. Sirius s'y attarda, s'amusant des gemissement tantôt satisfaits tantôt frustrés de Remus. Sa langue reprit alors son chemin vers le sud redessinant les cicatrice et les muscles de Remus qui n'était plus que gemissements et soupirs. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, mimant l'acte qui ne tarderait pas à venir, avant de continuer pour rencontrer le tissus chocolat du boxer qu'il avait offert à son amour. Il commença alors son festin, léchant le boxer qui au fur et à mesure de ses coups de langues laissait apparaître la delicieuse peau caramel de Remus.

Sirius savoura son dessert mais garda la meilleur pour la fin. Il venait de finir de lécher les cuisses de Rémus, mais il avait volontairement évité la partie centrale, se la reservant pour plus tard. Il remonta pour embrasser de nouveau Rémus qui gemit de frustration devant le jeu de son homme-lapin.

Sirius redescendit alors rapidement pour s'occuper enfin du membre tendu de son loup d'amour. Il prit un grand plaisir à lecher tout le chocolat le recouvrant avant de le suçoter, s'émeveillant des sons produits par Rémus face à ce traitement. Après quelques autre coups de langue il se décida enfin à le prendre entièrement en bouche pour commencer un va et vient plutôt rapide. Lorsqu'il sentit Rémus prêt à partir il se retira, ignorant le grognement de frustration de celui-ci. Il attrappa alors sa baguette et fit disparaître le reste de chocolat de Rémus.

Le jeune loup garou, qui était un peu revenu du monde des plaisirs, décida de prendre les choses en main. D'un coup de hanche habile, il inversa leurs positions et partit à la conquête du corps laiteux du jeune Black, accompagné de ses mains et de sa langue. Il s'amusa lui aussi à faire languir de plaisir son amant, s'attardant sur ses tétons mais frôlant simplement son aine. Il s'amusa un long moment à caresser les fesses de Sirius, mais aussi à titiller sa petit queue de lapin, puis décida de faire disparaître ce morceau de tissu, qui bien qu'émoustillant devenait plutôt gênant pour la suite.

Rémus s'appliqua alors à lécher de long en large le membre dréssé de Sirius, avant de le prendre en bouche et de lui inflicher le même traitement que le sien. Il l'amena au bord de la jouissance avant de remonter l'embrasser tout en collant son corps au sien.

Leurs bassins se mirent alors en mouvement, attisant leur désir alors que leurs mains s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Sirius inversa de nouveau leur position, bien décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il planta son regard d'argent dans celui doré de Rémus et lui présenta ses doigts alors que leurs bassins continuaient à se caresser.

Remus prit en bouche les doigts de Sirius et s'appliqua à les lécher sensuellement. Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés, Sirius les descendit doucement vers les fesses de son amant. Il le prepara alors délicatement et tendrement tout en l'embrassant et en le caressant pour faire passer la douleur. Puis une fois bien préparé, il lubrifia son membre et pénétra son loup. Il progressa tout doucement, attentif à la douleur de Rémus qui essayait de rester detendu. Une fois arrivé au bout, il se stoppa. Il savait que pour Remus, c'était toujours douleureux. C'est pourquoi il faisait à chaque fois son maximum pour être doux et pour attendre avant de débuter la danse. Un petit moment passa pendant lequel Sirius ne cessait de caresser le corps de son amant tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et puis Rémus amorça le premier mouvement. Sirius débuta alors un doux et va et vient qui devint vite une danse sensuelle et pasionnée entre leurs deux corps.

Ils dansèrent ainsi plusieurs danses, tantôt un slow, sensuel et lent, tantôt un tango, rythmé et passionné jusqu'à ce qu'il passent ensemble les portes du septième ciel.

Sirius retomba alors doucement sur son amant essouflé. Il se retira et se laissa rouler sur le coté. Une fois revenu sur terre, il alla se blottir contre Rémus qui revenait lui aussi petit à petit de leur petit paradis. Il embrassa son cou et lui murmura un « je t'aime » qui fit sourire Rémus.

Sirius attrapa alors le drap qu'il ramena sur leurs corps, et ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux et comblés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rémus se réveilla au son des hoquets incontrôlables de Sirius.

« Hé, ça va ? » marmonna t-il, la bouche pâteuse de sommeil.

« Je -hic- sais pas -hic- j'arrive pas -hic- à m'arrêter -hic. » Puis avec un rot d'une puissance impressionnante, Sirius recracha... une plume jaune. Rémus la rattrapa au vol et l'examina d'un oeil critique.

« Je crois que je vais t'amener chez Pomfresh. » dit Rémus en renfilant son caleçon qui était resté dans la salle de bain. Une fois correctement rhabillés, dans un concert de hoquets et de rots, Rémus attrapa Sirius par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs, qui lui répétait de bien faire attention à son sac d'oeufs entre deux 'hic'.

Une madame Pomfresh qui avait passé sa nuit à soigner des crises de foie et était donc encore moins avenante que d'habitude les acceuillit avec une paire de sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

« Bonjour -hic- à vous -hic- aussi. »

« Il a le hoquet depuis ce matin, on a aucune idée de pourquoi, et il- » Alors que Rémus rassemblait le courage de prononcer les mots 'rote des plumes', on entendit un grand couinement et à la place de Sirius se trouva la plus grande poule qu'il lui fut jamais donné de voir.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir et lui abattit rapidement sa baguette sur le sommet du crâne (récoltant par la même un 'codéééte' scandalisé) et Sirius reprit sa forme originelle.

« Gallinus cacaotis. L'abus de chocolat provoque des métamorphoses spontanées, ça passera d'ici quelques heures. Maintenant évacuez mon infirmerie, il y a des vrais malades qui ont besoin de calme. »

Sur ce ils se retrouvèrent poussés vers la sortie par une paire de mains vigoureuses, et Sirius cracha toute une boule de duvet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et Sirius remarqua que Rémus se tortillait tout le chemin. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, la réponse fut inattendue.

« Il y a qu'avec ton cadeau j'ai du chocolat coincé là où c'est dur de me gratter en public. »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, puis eut un sourire carnassier et entraîna sans cérémonie Rémus dans le placard le plus proche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » Sirius se laissa tomber à genoux et s'attaqua à sa ceinture.

« On va pas laisser -hic- ce bon chocolat se gâcher, non ? »

* * *

Julie : Il n'y a vraiment que Misa pour m'embarquer dans un truc pareil, mais comment manquer une occasion de priver Dumbledore de sucreries ? Vous imaginez sa tête ?

Misa : Ca mérite bien une petit review non ? J'espère que ca vous aura plus ! Nous oui !

Kisu et poutous !


End file.
